parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Alpha on Broadway - Part 10 - She's In Love
Reba/Alana: I’m talking about Kate, that’s who. *Janice/Adella: What about her? *Reba/Alana: She sure is acting animaly lately. *Sweets/Aquata: I’ll say! Swimming in circles? Chasing her tail? *Reba/Alana: That girl is up to her gills in something. ♫She’s dizzy and she’s dreamy♫ *Sweets/Aquata: ♫Her head’s up in the foam♫ *Lilly/Attina: ♫Her eyes have gone all gleamy It’s like there’s no one home♫ *Sweets, Lilly, Reba/Aquata, Attina, Alana: ♫She floats away the days♫ ♫Mopin’ on the coastal shelf♫ *Daria/Andrina: ♫You ask her where she’s goin’♫ ♫She giggles like a fool♫ *Janice/Adella: ♫She barely sticks a toe in Down at the tidal pool♫ *Candy/Arista: ♫It’s more than just a phase♫ ♫Face it, she’s just not herself♫ *Sweets/Aquata: ♫Is she ill?♫ *Lilly/Attina: ♫Or insane?♫ *Reba/Alana: ♫Is it water on the brain?♫ *Sweets, Lilly, Reba/Aquata, Attina, Alana: ♫What has got her bothered so?♫ *Daria/Andrina: ♫It’s the bends♫ *Janice/Adella: ♫It’s the flu♫ *Candy/Arista: ♫Gosh, I wish we had a clue♫ *Lilly, Daria, Sweets, Candy, Reba, and Janice/Mersisters: Oh, wait ♫Oh, dear♫ ♫Good grief♫ ♫It’s clear♫ ♫She’s in love♫ ♫She’s in love♫ ♫Pounding heart♫ ♫Ringing bells♫ *Reba/Alana: ♫Look, I think she’s even wearing brand new shells♫ *Daria, Candy, Janice/Andrina, Arista, Adella: ♫She’s in love♫ *Sweets, Lilly, Reba/ Aquata, Attina, Alana: ♫In love and it’s divine♫ *Daria, Candy, Janice/Andrina, Arista, Adella: ♫She’s in love♫ *Sweets, Lilly, Reba/ Aquata, Attina, Alana: ♫That girl’s on sandbar nine♫ *Daria, Candy, Janice/Andrina, Arista, Adella: ♫Glory be♫ *Lilly, Daria, Sweets, Candy, Reba, and Janice/Mersisters: ♫Lord above♫ ♫Got to be she’s in love♫ *Candy/Arista: Hey, Elvis. Do you notice anything weird about you-know-who? *Elvis/Flounder: You mean Ariel? I’ll say! ♫She acts like she don’t see me♫ ♫She doesn’t even speak♫ ♫She treats me like sashimi Left over from last week♫ ♫You see her late at night♫ ♫Tossing in her ocean bed♫ *Lilly, Daria, Sweets, Candy, Reba, and Janice/Mersisters: ♫Shoop, shoop♫ ♫Shoop, shoop♫ *Elvis/Flounder: ♫She’s moody as a snapper♫ ♫Oblivious as rocks♫ ♫You swim right up and tap her *Lilly, Daria, Sweets, Candy, Reba, Janice and Elvis/All: She lays there like a lox♫ ♫As sure as dogfish bite♫ ♫Somethin’s made her lose her head♫ *Lilly, Daria, Sweets, Candy, Reba, and Janice/Mersisters: ♫She has lost her head♫ *Elvis/Flounder: ♫And she sighs and she swoons♫ ♫And she’s hummin’ little tunes♫ *Lilly, Daria, Sweets, Candy, Reba, and Janice/Mersisters: ♫Even has a sorta glow♫ *Elvis/Flounder: ♫What on earth could it be?♫ *Lilly, Daria, Sweets, Candy, Reba, and Janice/Mersisters: ♫Any hammerhead can see♫ *Sweets, Janice/Aquata, Adella: ♫That sigh♫ *Candy, Reba/Arista, Alana: ♫That glow♫ *Sweets, Janice/Andrina, Attina: ♫That swoon♫ *Elvis/Flounder: Oh, no. ♫She’s in love♫ *Lilly, Daria, Sweets, Candy, Reba, and Janice/Mersisters: ♫She’s flipped, it never fails♫ *Elvis/Flounder: ♫She’s in love♫ *Lilly, Daria, Sweets, Candy, Reba, and Janice/Mersisters: ♫All hot beneath her scales♫ *Elvis/Flounder: ♫See her hips♫ ♫How they swish♫ *Lilly, Daria, Sweets, Candy, Reba, and Janice/Mersisters: ♫Well, well, well♫ ♫Don’t you wonder♫ ♫Who’s the lucky seafood dish?♫ *Elvis/Flounder: ♫She’s in love♫ *Lilly, Daria, Sweets, Candy, Reba, and Janice/Mersisters: ♫She found a deep-sea hunk♫ *Elvis/Flounder: ♫She’s in love♫ *Lilly, Daria, Sweets, Candy, Reba, and Janice/Mersisters: ♫And now she’s as good as sunk♫ *Elvis/Flounder: ♫See her blush♫ *Lilly, Daria, Sweets, Candy, Reba, Janice and Elvis/All: ♫See her grin♫ ♫Gotta be love she’s in♫ *Elvis/Flounder: ♫Kate-and-someone♫ ♫swimmin’ in the sea♫ ♫K-i-s-s-i-n-g♫ *Lilly, Daria, Sweets, Candy, Reba, and Janice/Mersisters: ♫Her cheeks could not flush pinker♫ *Elvis/Flounder: ♫It’s clear as H2O♫ *Lilly, Daria, Sweets, Candy, Reba, and Janice/Mersisters: ♫She’s caught hook, line and sinker♫ ♫Crushed out♫ ♫Switched on♫ ♫Worked up♫ ♫Far gone♫ *Elvis/Flounder: ♫Knocked down♫ *Lilly, Daria, Sweets, Candy, Reba, and Janice/Mersisters: ♫Hard hit♫ *Elvis/Flounder: ♫In deep♫ *Lilly, Daria, Sweets, Candy, Reba, and Janice/Mersisters: ♫That’s it♫ ♫She’s in love♫ ♫She’s in love♫ *Elvis/Flounder: ♫She’s in love.♫ *Lilly, Daria, Sweets, Candy, Reba, Janice and Elvis/All: ♫She’s in love♫ ♫She’s in love♫ *Elvis/Flounder: ♫Plain to see♫ *Lilly, Daria, Sweets, Candy, Reba, and Janice/Mersisters: ♫Plain to see♫ *Elvis/Flounder: ♫No mistake♫ *Lilly, Daria, Sweets, Candy, Reba, and Janice/Mersisters: ♫No mistake♫ *Elvis/Flounder: ♫Look at those moonbeams in her wake♫ *Lilly, Daria, Sweets, Candy, Reba, and Janice/Mersisters: ♫Look at those moonbeams♫ *Lilly, Daria, Sweets, Candy, Reba, Janice and Elvis/All: ♫Obvious what they must be symptoms of♫ ♫She’s in love ♫ ♫She’s in love♫ ♫She’s in love ♫ (Shoop, shoop) ♫She’s in love ♫ ♫Yeah, yeah♫ Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:The Little Mermaid On Broadway Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid On Broadway Movie Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid on Broadway Parts Category:Broadway Spoofs Category:Broadway Movie Spoofs Category:Disney Broadway